The invention relates to a cinch plug for connection at one end of an electrical cable for signal transmission between individual components of an audio or video installation. The subject plug has a central contact pin and a coaxial contact bushing.
In known cinch plugs of this type, the contact pin is commonly solid, and the contact bushing is comprised of simple contact plates with intervening gaps. In practice, particularly where frequent plugging and unplugging are required (e.g., in test situations), the contact resistances may become excessive, leading to interference with signal transmission and incorrect test results. Also, the force required to insert the plug into and remove it from sockets on the apparatus is substantial, which is a burden when the plug is used in testing work, and often when handled roughly by a layman will lead to damage to equipment or plugs.